


Come Here. Let Me Fix It

by TisBee



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [4]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, daisy is gay, hazel is awkward, pre date, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Day four of 100 ways to say I love you!
Relationships: Daisy Wells/Hazel Wong
Series: 100 ways to say I love you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694650
Kudos: 22





	Come Here. Let Me Fix It

Hazel was struggling.

Not generally, but with her dress mainly. Well, she was also struggling generally but what else was new? But it was mostly with the dress. The dress that she could not, for the life of her, find the zip for. Why could it not all go right just for one day?

And if it could only go right for one day, could it please be this one?

Hazel felt around for the zip, silently begging for some divine intervention or _something_ at least. If she didn’t find it quickly…

Aha!

She gasped as she felt cold metal against her fingertips, and pulled on the zip.

It came loose in her hand.

And her dress still wasn’t zipped up.

Just great.

Oh god, Daisy would be here any second now and then Hazel still wouldn’t be ready and their date would be completely ruined and they’d break up and she’d die alone all because of some stupid dress she’d chosen to wear simply because Daisy said she looked nice in blue and she wanted to look nice for her.

She should never have even bought it in the first place.

Hazel sighed. at least it fit her properly.

And there was the doorbell. Right on time, maybe even a little early. That usually meant she was nervous, but Daisy Wells did not usually get nervous over arbitrary things.

Especially not a date.

It must have been later than she'd realised.

Hazel sighed, rushing downstairs while trying desperately to hold her dress up so it wouldn't slip.

She opened the door to a truly stunning Daisy. Not that anyone would expect any different.

Daisy looked Hazel up and down and raised one, elegant eyebrow. Hazel very nearly rolled her eyes.

Nearly.

She was far too worried about fixing her dress to worry about what Daisy thought about her.

Or was she?

Her subconscious almost always turned to Daisy. It was usually quite nice but now? Not so much.

Hazel led Daisy to the living room hoping she wouldn't pry too much, and then rushed up the stairs.

Now, where had she put that zip again? She was sure it had been on top of that dressing table. She turned and yelped at the sight of Daisy sat on her bed, holding the silver zip, glinting in the light.

"Come here. Let me fix it." Daisy sighed and Hazel blushed.

Once Daisy had placed the zip back in place and made sure the dress was secure, Hazel took a step forward and spun around to face Daisy.

This time, she was sure it was Daisy who blushed.

"You look beautiful." She said, a soft smile on her face.

"What? Really?" Hazel asked.

"Really."


End file.
